


Shocked

by CinnaMiniMonster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Seriously its only like 100 words, Top Derek Hale, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaMiniMonster/pseuds/CinnaMiniMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocked

Stiles had only just gotten used to being the Alpha's mate, before he found out he was pregnant.   
He found himself storming to the newly renevated Hale House, straight up to Derek who's eyes had widened slightly upon seeing his angry mate.  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me I could get fucking pregnant?!" Stiles yelled.  
Derek's eyes widened again. "You're pregnant?"  
"Yes, I'm fucking pregnant!" Stiles yelled before freezing.   
"Stiles ..." Derek said cautiously.  
Stiles let out a very _manly_ squeal and jumped Derek, the werewolf catching him immediately.   
"I'm pregnant. Oh my God! We're gonna be a real family!" He smiled happily, moving his hands to Derek's scruffy cheeks and pulled him forward kissing his lips.  
Derek chuckled against the warm lips, holding Stiles close as he breathed in Stiles' new scent; one that included his unborn child.

**The End.**


End file.
